dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Android 1718
is the EX-Fusion of Android 17 and Android 18 from Dragon Ball Fusions. Appearance Android 1718 resembles Android 17 for the most part. His hair is neatly combed, except for long right bangs and a single left bang in front, reminiscent of his fusees' hairstyles. He wears his Metamo-Ring and Android 17's scarf over a black version of Android 18's vest. He also wears jean shorts with the tears on them retained from Android 17's ripped jeans. 1718 also wears boots similar to those worn by Android 18. Personality 1718's personality is no more than a delinquent. Power Android 1718 is said to be even stronger than a Super Saiyan. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Android 1718 is classified as an S-Rank fusion. Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly without the use of ki through the use of wings or special mechanisms. *'Energy Attack' - The most basic form of Energy Wave used by Androids. *'Energy Cannon' - A variation of High-Pressure Energy Wave fired in a manner similar to a Double Axe Handle. One of Android 1718's Special Moves acquired from both Android 17 and Android 18. **'Super Energy Cannon' - A stronger version of Energy Cannon. One of Android 1718's Special Moves acquired from both Android 17 and Android 18. ***'Hyper Energy Cannon' - A stronger version of Energy Cannon even stronger than Super Energy Cannon. One of Android 1718's Special Moves acquired from both Android 17 and Android 18. ****'Infinity Energy Cannon' - A powerful combination of Android 17's Hyper Energy Cannon and Android 18's Infinity Cannon. In Dragon Ball Fusions, if the fusees learn their respective moves, Android 1718 can learn Infinity Energy Cannon after their fusion is complete. *'Barrier' - A Energy Shield that grants Barrier status which defends against ki-based attacks. *'Destructo-Disc' - A razor sharp disc of ki. One of Android 1718's Special Moves acquired from Android 18. *'Ultra Support EX' - Join an ally's support attack. Android 1718's Special Skill. *'Ultra Speed' - Takes less time to act. One of Android 1718's passive Skills. *'Tough' - Slows timeline reversal. One of Android 1718's passive Skills. *'First Striker' - Sometimes act at the start of battle. One of Android 1718's passive Skills. Equipment *'Metamo-Ring' - As an EX-Fusion, 1718 wears a single Metamo-Ring on his left arm which was formed by 17 and 18's two Metamo-Rings fusing along with them. 1718 can remain fused as long as he wears it and can defuse at will by removing it. *'17's Scarf' - Android 1718 inherits the signature scarf worn by his fusee Android 17. *'Gun' - Android 1718 inherits Android 17's holstered gun which like his fuse Android 17 he simply wears and does not utilize in battle. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Trivia *Android 1718 is one of the few EX fusions of a male and a female with the other being Great Saiyaman 12. It is also notable that it's currently the only fusion that is the result of two twin siblings of the opposite gender fusing. **Like Great Saiyaman 12, Android 1718 is classified as male and has Android 17's voice. It should be noted that EX Fusions tend to inherit only a single voice from one of their fusee (or have one voice if the fusee are both voiced by the same voice actor) rather than a dual voice. *As 17 and 18 are components of Cell, it is possible that Imperfect Cell would be able to achieve his Perfect form if he were to absorb Android 1718, as they are a fusion of 17 and 18. *In Dragon Ball Super, Android 35 is introduced as a hypothetical Potara Fusion of 17 and 18 as they were considered to be compatible due to being twins and could fuse into Android 35 during the Tournament of Power. However, it was later realized that fusion was too risky as both fusees would be eliminated if their fusion was eliminated from the tournament which would be a double loss for Team Universe 7 if Android 35 were eliminated thus Android 35 remains purely hypothetical. Interestingly had they fused during the tournament, this would be the second fusion of theirs to as the result of a tournament as Android 1718 came about in the Timespace Rift which was created by Shenron to fulfill Tekka and Pinich's wish for the Timespace Tournament to determine the strongest in time and space. Site Navigation ca:A-1718 Category:Fusion Category:Males Category:Females Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Androids Category:Earthlings Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Cyborgs Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Gun Users Category:Mothers Category:Fathers Category:Z Fighters